


Salt Hearts

by ARTwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: cook!Jason, it's on tumblr too, waitress!Piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTwrites/pseuds/ARTwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restaurant AU where Jason is the cook and Piper is the cute new waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really like this story I liked writing it

Jason walks into work that day ready to be bored out of his mind. He may be the best cook but that’s because it comes naturally to him. So all day he’s not testing himself. He’s constantly bored, but he wouldn’t trade this job for anything.

His dad owns the best restaurant in New York City. It’s called Olympus and all the best cooks work there, all the elite eat there, and all the spoiled brats have parties there. At age twenty-two Jason’s older sister Thalia had had enough of this elite-we’re-better-than-everyone attitude that his dad was sporting and quit. 

She started a small little diner on a street corner. It has greasy food that you can find anywhere else but it has a nice atmosphere everybody loves. So as soon as Jason turned eighteen he quit too and started working for his sister. Now Jason is twenty-two and bored out of his mind. 

But today when Jason walks into work he sees someone he doesn’t recognize. She has dark skin and choppy hair that has a feather and braids in it. Her eyes were a pretty color he couldn’t quite place. 

She smiles at him when he walks in. “Hi. I’m Piper.” She says. Her voice sounds melodic and all she did was says hi.

“H-hi. I’m Jason?” Jason get it together he reminds himself. He smiles awkwardly. He knows he looks like an idiot but it’s hard not to when someone so pretty is sitting on the counter in front of him. 

“I’m the new waitress. Thalia hired me.” Oh. So my sister couldn’t of warned me she hired someone really pretty and so far super nice. Thanks, Thalia. 

“Oh well I’m Jason. Her brother.” She makes the confused face expression everyone does when they hear Thalia and him are related. 

Jason with his blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. Thalia with her black hair, light blue eyes, and freckled skin. But then Piper smiles brightly. 

“Finally a family that has two kids who look exactly the opposite like in my family.” She leans forward and stage whispers. “I’m half Cherokee and my half sister is half Japanese.” She leans back. 

Jason laughs at how frankly she said it. Like she wanted him to know he wasn’t alone. She smiles brighter when he laughs. “Hey Piper!” Thalia says as she walks in, successfully ruining the moment. 

“Hi, Thalia.” Piper says looking over at her. 

“Hey, Jason go set up the kitchen.” Thalia says to Jason and he goes. 

 

The rest of Jason’s week goes by quickly and as boring as usual. Mainly because he hasn’t seen Piper very much all week. He was getting aggravated because he really likes her but she’s usually super busy. His sister’s diner has a lot of business because the children of the best chef at Olympus run it. 

It’s at the end of the day when he sees Piper again. She’s wearing jean shorts and a red flowy shirt. Her hair is like usual, braided with more than one feather in it. She smiles when she catches him staring. Jason blushes and looks away. 

She walks over to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He says still blushing a little bit. 

“It feels like I haven’t seen you all week even though I see you all the time.” Piper says with a little whine in her voice.

“I know the feeling.” Jason says sighing and leaving the kitchen, he sits at one of the tables. Piper sits across from him. “I wish cooks and waitresses actually got to talk in the day.” He says matter-of-factly.

Piper hums her agreement. she pours some salt on the table and draws in it with her fingers. “What’s your favorite animal?” Piper asks randomly. If Jason was confused he didn’t show it.

Instead he answered. “Eagle. What’s yours?”

“Dove. The birds of love.” She says and smiles. They keep the conversation up for a few minutes before the day catches up to Jason and he falls asleep with his head on the table. 

When he wakes up about an hour later he sees Piper clearing off tables and singing along, quite well in fact, to the radio. He sees that there’s still salt on their table and that there’s something drawn in it. He leans over to see and he sees a heart with one thing written in it. J + P.

He smiles and looks up to see Piper actually blushing. 

He was very happy that his sister decided to hire the pretty waitress.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you should follow me on tumblr! aphroditesintimidating


End file.
